


Abandonment

by VegaRue



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoning, Demons, F/M, Triplets, i swear that many is justified, maybe more than a slight au, parenting, slight AU, they have stuff they need to work through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaRue/pseuds/VegaRue
Summary: Raven has to go home and finish her battles once and for all. There's just one thing... The underworld is no place for her three children. So she's left with one option. Leave them with their father. Who just so happens to not know about them.





	1. Chapter 1

The cloaked figured placed on last kiss of the forehead of each inside the basket before setting it down. She reached withing the confines of the fabric surrounding her and pulled the small slip of paper out. Nestling it withing the blankets she sent one last fleeting glance down. Then mustering all her strength she rang the door bell and disappeared into the portal. 

He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he trudged towards the door. His green hand gripped the handle and angrily opened the door.   
“What the hell?” His voice was low and gravely. He wasn't pleased with his early morning wake up. When he saw no one before him his rage spiked. His nails dug into the door as he went to slam it shut. 

The force shook the house causing a baby to cry. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't have a girlfriend let alone a baby. Then why could he hear the cries of a young child. Hesitantly he drifted back towards the door and cautiously opened it. Looking down he was met with the cubby pale faces of three children. A small faintly green hand popped out of the bundle of blankets blindly grabbing at the air. 

Garfield was in shock. Random babies on his doorstep, what the hell was he even supposed to do. As a bright faced baby let out another shrill cry he snapped into action. Carefully scooping up the small human he began to gently sway back and forth. Slowly the sobs turned into silence. Placing the baby back into the basket he lifted the whole thing and took it inside. 

Placing the basket on the couch he lifted each child out of the basket. Curling up the blanket he laid them back on it. Keeping an eye on the infants he reached down for the folded note. Tentatively he opened it and began to read. 

Dear Gar, 

Do I even deserve the right to call you that anymore? I'm sorry for leaving you in this predicament but I just don't know what to do at this point. I have to go back and fight for the right of all demons. I don't know if I can survive this and if I don't I want you to care for the children. You may be wondering why I have asked you to take on such a task. Well the answer is simple, they are yours. It was that last night in the tower, back when we were still Titans. I know you don't remember it but we had a lot to drink and well things happen. I was able to figure out that your animal DNA mixed with my demon heritage is what caused so many kids. I should have told you sooner but I didn't know what to do. 

The little girl's name is Amani, it means peace in Swahili. I figured your only daughter deserved a name that was closely connected to you. The small pale skinned boy is named Helios. Named after the Greek god of sun because he is always the happiest of the three. He has a bright personality, much like yours. Lastly the little boy that looks so much like you is named Muraco, which means white moon in Native American. He was named after all those times we sat together on the roof watching the stars and moon late at night. 

I'm sorry to put you into such a tough position. I hope you will love them as much as I do. Please just make sure you tell them about me. I want them to know I love them and I only left because it was necessary. Once again I'm so sorry. 

Love,   
Rae

He sat dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. He couldn't put these kids up for adoption, they were his. He had created them. Glancing towards the babies he let out a sigh. Could he really afford taking care of his kids. He knew he had money stashed away from when his parents died and he had the money from when he was a Titan but he wasn't sure it would be enough. He knew raising a kid was expensive but he had no clue how much it would cost for three. With another sign he realized he had to do this. They were his kids, they deserved to have at least one parent around. Especially since Raven had decided to up and abandon them. 

Searching around the room for a moment he found his laptop. He had some shopping to do. And so he sat down getting ready to figure out what he needed for his newfound children.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he needed things quickly and he wasn't quiet sure what to do. He knew his best bet was to go out to the store and buy things because it would be quicker. That however brought up a small problem, or three. He couldn't leave them home alone but he also couldn't take them with him since he didn't have car seats.

Then the idea came to him. He felt stupid for not thinking of it before. He could call a babysitter and so he did just that. An hour later a woman in her mid twenties entered his small home. She was a friend of Beast Boy's so she wasn't at all disturbed by his or his children's skin tones. Thanking her and casting a sideways glance towards his kids he left. 

Getting into his car he headed towards the nearest store that would have what he needed. He had done just enough research beforehand to know the vague gist of what he needed. Entering Target he sighed and grabbed a cart. Heading towards the baby section he browsed the expensive items. As he wandered the items he aimlessly grabbed whatever he deemed necessary. 

Quickly checking out the green man placed his new purchases into the back of his car. Silently thanking everyone that he had decided to buy a mid sized car that would be able to hold all of his children. 

As he began his journey home panic started to set in. How would he be able to care for all of them? Could he afford it? Would he be able to show them that he loved each one of them just the same? The worries swirled in his mind. His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his fingers became pale. Arriving back at home he shakily got out of the car. 

The door to his modest home swings open to reveal the blonde with a baby on her hip. 

“You've got some really good kids here Gar,” Her voice is sweet. She gently bounces the baby on her hip while turning to check on the other two. When she doesn't hear a response she turns back to him. 

“Gar? Hey are you okay?” She sounds worried as she walks out to meet him. 

“Oh um yeah I'm fine.” He shifts before opening the trunk of his car and pulling out the box for one of the cribs. “Can you stay and watch the kids while I figure out how to put this all together?” 

“Of course,” Coming over to him she grabs one of the smaller bags and brings it inside with her. Holding the door open for him as he drags the multitude of boxes in. 

He places them in the middle of the room and opens up the first package. Pulling out the wood pieces for the crib he attempts to decipher the directions. His frustration grows with every passing second. 

“Um, Gar,” She starts hesitantly. 

“What do you want Terra!” He snaps at her. Finally letting his emotions get the best of him. The morning had just been building and building and he couldn't take it much longer. 

“You forgot some stuff at the store,” Her voice is shy. He looks towards her before breaking down. Mumbling about how he can't do this and how he never signed up for this. 

Shushing him much like she'd done to the babies she tells him that it is going to be alright.  
“Here just pass me the car seat box. I'll work on one and you work on one. Then I can come to the store with you and help you get the rest of what you need. I'll be here for you,” Her gaze never leaves his and he gives her a hesitant smile. 

He then slides the box towards her and they make easy work of assembling the car seats. Half an hour later the seats are fastened into his car. She helps him learn how to strap them into their seats and he is grateful. 

“Terra? How'd you learn all this?” 

“Oh well I have a niece and I um used to take care of her a lot,” Her voice cracks slightly and her eyes glisten with unshed tears. A look of confusion passes over his face. 

“What do you mean used to? As in she is older now?” He arches an eyebrow at her waiting for a response. 

“No, no, yeah, um, well you see she got really sick and she, she, didn't make it,” Terra's voice cracks again. This time the tears flow freely down her face. 

He doesn't say anything just pulls her into a tight embrace. He whispers to her as he strokes her blonde hair. 

“I'm sorry. Just forget that ever happened please,” She wipes at her eyes, “Now let's go get the rest of the stuff.” She slides into the passenger seat without another word. 

Hours later they are in the guest bedroom turned nursery. This time with diapers and other important items to raising a baby. Terra laughs at a one of Garfield's jokes as she places Amani in her new crib. She places a light kiss to the pale forehead of the little girl before turning back to the green man. 

“If you ever need anything just call me okay? And I mean anything, even if it's something stupid like you needing help changing a diaper.” She smirks at him before turning back to the other boys in the room. 

“Trust me I will. I wouldn't have survived today if it wasn't for you,” He reaches out and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glances over her shoulder at him and smiles before turning back to fix Muraco's blanket. 

All of the babies are peacefully sleeping in their new cribs as the adults step back into the living room. Looking towards the clock Garfield realizes just how late it is. 

“Hey Terra if you want you can stay here tonight since it's already pretty late. You can crash in my room and I''l just take the couch,” His voice wavers a little. His sharp nails come up to scratch the back of his neck. 

“I wouldn't normally accept such an offer but you are a new dad and you have no clue what you're doing. Plus you're good friend of mine so I guess I will. Only so I can help you with the late night feeding and changing,” Her words are slightly muffled as she rummages around in the kitchen organizing baby bottles and formula. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate what you've done for me. I'll grab you an old t-shirt of mine that you can wear to sleep.” 

“Thanks,” Her voice follows him down the hall towards his room. 

As he searches for an old shirt he thinks of just how lucky he is to have such a great friend. Someone there to help him care for his children when their own mother has left them behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any errors. I haven't had the time or the motivation to thoroughly proofread and edit. I think the uploads are gonna slow down pretty soon. And there is a lot more to come for this story. That's a promise.

The wails of a baby stirred him from his restless sleep. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he stood and headed towards the new nursery. Peaking into the first crib he saw Helios peacefully sleeping. Moving on to the next crib he sees a red faced Amani. Her chubby hands are balled into fists as she wriggles around in her crib. 

His green hands tentatively reach down and lift her up to his chest. Rocking her back and forth he tries to calm her. The door creaks open once more and Terra enters. 

“I think she's hungry,” Her voice is laced with sleep. Stifling a yawn she goes to the kitchen to make a bottle. Entering the room once more she hands the bottle to Garfield instructing him once more on how to properly feed the baby. 

Soon enough the cries have subsided. He gently places her back down in her crib. Turning towards Terra he pulls her into another hug. 

“Thank you for all the help,” He mumbles into her hair. 

“I'll always be here for you.” Her response is quiet and quick but his keen sense of hearing picks up on it. 

“Now go back to sleep I can't be the reason my guest is tired,” She laughs at him clutching her stomach a little. His green skin pales as his words sink in. “I didn't mean it like that.” 

“I know hun.” She pats his shoulder before leaving the nursery. He waits silently until he can hear the click of his bedroom door. He releases a breath as he hears the soft click. 

Seeing that Helios has awoken he picks him up. Cradling the small boy to him he sits down in the new rocking chair. The simple white chair matches the three white wooden cribs. Rocking ever so slightly he watches his son. 

He smiles up at his dad and Garfield can't help but smile back. He realizes just how much his son looks like Raven. He can't remember that night they shared but he knows without a doubt that these kids are his. It makes his blood boil to think about what she has done. 

Running the pad of his thumb over the tiny pale green hand he drifts back into his thoughts. Why'd she never tell him? He had every right to know that he was a father. He had every right to be with his children when they were newborns. He was lucky to have found out about them so soon. Yet, he was still angry that he had missed the first six months of their lives. 

He had gotten no decisions on names or how they would be raised. Well now he could decide on how they grew up but that was only because Raven had left them behind. She couldn't even tell him face to face that they were his kids. 

“I promise I will always be here for you. No matter what.” His voice is gentle as he whispers to his son. Helios coos back and grabs onto his father's finger. 

“I'm never gonna leave you. I'll never put you through what your mommy did.” Helios looks up at him smiling still. Eventually his small eyes drift shut once more. Placing him in his crib once again he moves into the kitchen.  
Checking the clock on the stove he calculates when he needs to give the kids their next bottle. Figuring out that he still has time left he starts to cook some breakfast. Pulling out a box of pancake mix and vegan substitutes for the required ingredients he begins to whip up some pancakes. 

Right as he finishes up cooking the last pancake Terra emerges from the bedroom. Stretching her arms over her head she sits at the counter resting her head in her hand. 

“I made pancakes. They're vegan I hope you don't mind.” He sets a plate down in front of her and she digs in straight away. 

“These are delicious.” She manages to get the words out around the mouthful of food. 

Scarfing down his food he turns to start making the baby bottles. As Terra finishes her pancakes she places the plate in the sink. She then turns, testing the bottles, and takes one to go feed Muraco. They finish feeding the babies quickly. 

“We work really well as a team,” He looks at her for a minute before nodding in agreement. She looks concerned, “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, no it's just I was wondering if me and Raven would've been this good of a team.” 

“Oh, Raven? That's their mom right?” She turns towards him and takes a step closer. Watching as his eyes glaze over. 

“Yeah, I just don't know what to do. Half the time all I can think about is how well we worked together and the other half I can't help but feel angry that she hid this and then just dumped them off on me. She didn't even have the decency to tell me in person.” His voice begins to rise. His claws digging into the palm of his hands. 

“Hey it's ok. I'm gonna help you and I can guarantee that you're a way better parent than her.” She places a hand on his and removes his claws from his hand. Tracing the lines in his hand she pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I hope you're right. I don't want to fail them too.” This time he lets the tears stream down his face. Terra wraps her arms tighter around him mumbling that she it there for him and that it'll be ok. 

And so they stand there hugging for what feels like forever. As he cries into her shoulder with the weight of the world on his shoulders. They stand there together unbeknownst to them they had started something new right then and there in the middle of the hastily thrown together nursery.


End file.
